Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: Alice returns home from her trip to China, something is different with Lowell he doesn't trust Alice at all with the secret she's keeping about he and the woman he was kissing. He follows her to Underland where Alice and Tarrant Hightop are reunited.


Ever since I left Wonderland my life had been going with full speed, no one seemed to pull me back or anything. I was finally my own self; I had found myself in Wonderland right before I went to slay the Jabberwocky. Lord Ascot and I had been doing business with trading around the world and I was on my journey back from China which was an amazing journey the sights and sound there, a very beautiful place.

Standing on the deck of the ship I stared out to the sea waiting to see land, waiting to see London again. I would be able to see my mother, sister and the good for nothing brother-in-law. "Land Ho!" Yelled one of the sailors in the crow's nest, looking up at him I smiled waiting to see the land that he had seen from way above us. My heart started racing, just seeing everyone again would make me so happy but there was another reason I was happy to be back…Wonderland…

I started thinking back when I was in Wonderland; Hatter had said I could stay there. I wanted to stay so badly but I knew there were questions that needed to be answered and I told him that but I promised I would be back. It had been nearly six months or more since I was in Wonderland and in Wonderland standards it's probably been years.

I was so enthralled in my thoughts I didn't hear anyone behind me. "Miss Kingsly?"

The voice startled me and I ended up jumping a little bit and was about to go for a knife I carried on me. I was always precautious and on alert not trusting a lot of people. Since I was a woman on board a ship it was bad luck but the men had gotten used to that. "Yes?" I replied coming back to reality.

"Miss Kingsly we are coming up on London." The sailor replied. I focused on the sea again and did see London was in sight. A smile grew on my face and turned to the sailor, "Thank you sir. Tell everyone to get everything ready."

"Aye Miss." The sailor replied and went off to tell the orders to the rest of the crew. We landed at the harbor around thirty minutes later and when I left the ship I found my mother waiting for me. I walked up to her and she threw her arms around me as I did the same with her. It had been a long time. Margret with Lowell was there as well. I hugged my sister tightly I had missed her terribly and as for Lowell he just smiled and said, "I'm glad you're back home Alice."

I smiled at him knowing he really hadn't met it. Ever since I had caught him making out with a woman named Patty, he had treated me much different. He always feared I would turn around and tell Margret. Mother put her arm around my back and walked me to the carriage and the driver opened the door for us to get in.

"So how was everything in China?" asked mother.

"Beautiful. I mean really beautiful, it's far different from London that's for sure. Oh and before you ask I did dress properly…I didn't like it, it felt like I was wearing a cod fish but I wore the corset and stockings."

My mother chuckled at what I had said. Last time we had argued about how I should dress because we were going to Lord Ascot's party which turned out to be my engagement party. I had turned him down after I had come back from Wonderland which seemed like an eternity rather than a few minutes in my world. I was ready to go back to Wonderland I would have to go tonight I already had been gone too long and was late for tea again. I hope Hatter wasn't too angry about this, though last time he wasn't.

"Alice?" My mother spoke I quickly came out of my trance and she smiled, "I guess you still get easily distracted like you did before you left."

I smiled shyly and replied, "Sorry I was just thinking of how everything was before I left." Her mother smiled and gently touched her leg in a comforting way.

"Your father would be so proud of you right now as I am." I smiled back at her. I missed my father terribly he always knew what to do in every situation it seemed. When we finally arrived home I saw many people there I looked at my mother and she smiled, "We wanted to give you a welcome home party. Margret spent a long time getting everything prepared."

Looking at everything I was shocked. So many people came to greet me and were happy to see me home. A lot of them asked me if I planned on going on any more trading routes. I really hadn't thought about it, the trip to China was amazing and I'm sure other places would be just as amazing. But I had missed my family and my friends.

The party seemed like it dragged for days instead of hours. But once I was able to get away from the crowd I went running to find the rabbit hole I had fallen into to get to Wonderland. "And where do you think you're going?" came a deep voice behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Lowell standing there watching me.

"I was going to out for a little stroll I need to get away from the crowd. I don't like large crowds." I replied half of it was true but I just wanted to go to Wonderland and see Hatter.

"After all your mother and sister went through for you to get this party ready?" He asked approaching me. I slowly started stepping back feeling very uncomfortable around Lowell especially since I had caught him making out with Patty. He kept approaching faster, quickly I turned around and started running as fast as I could, I didn't know what he was going to do and I really didn't want to find out either.

"Alice, come back here!" he yelled after me. I didn't slow down or turned around I continued my way to find the rabbit hole which would be harder to find since the sun was slowly going down as there was very little day light left. I continued running as fast as I could and finally gave into looking back and saw Lowell right on my tail. "You're not getting away from me Alice; I've always had my sights on you."

"No!" I screamed and tried to run faster but ended up tripping over a stick and fell face first to the ground. Because I fell Lowell tripped over me and fell half on top of me. Quickly getting him off me I went to start running but he grabbed a hold of my leg.

"As I said you're not getting away from me." He laughed. Giving him an evil look I took my free foot and kicked Lowell in the face causing him to put his hands over his face. "You're going to regret that you little bitch!"

I quickly regained myself and continued running towards the way to the rabbit hole. I heard twigs behind me start breaking as I turned around and saw Lowell with an angry look upon his face coming after me. I quickly looked forward again to see where I was going for I knew if I fell again it would be my last time since Lowell was not a happy person at the moment because of me.

Looking around I saw the large crooked tree and there at the bottom of the trunk was the large rabbit hole that I had fallen down twice before. "ALICE!" screamed Lowell. Quickly I jumped down into the hole and started falling past all the items that were still floating as I fell. As before I fell through the floor and landed on the ceiling in the in between room then fell hard on the floor. "Why does that always happen?" I asked mostly to myself.

Looking at the table I found the potion that was to make me smaller and the key grabbing the key I then started drinking the potion so I could fit through the door. As I opened it I heard a yell and then a crash through the floor and saw Lowell on the ceiling as I once was. Quickly unlocking the door I left the room as I heard him fall to the floor.

I looked around the place seeing everything was much brighter since the White Queen, Mirana had regained control over Wonderland. Quickly taking my mind off the scenery I started running down the stone steps and went to find Hatter where he would be most likely be having tea or waiting for me to come back.

The one thing about coming back to Wonderland was that it was hard to remember where everything was. "Alice?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Chess?" I answered as I turned around and found the grey cat with blue stripes appearing before my eyes, his green eyes large as I remembered them being. Quickly I gave him a big hug he returned it just as big.

"Have you come back?" he asked hopefully.

"Hopefully, but there's one little problem my brother-in-law followed me down here and I don't know if he'll get out of the in between room." I replied.

"Well the more the merrier, you can tell him how to get out." Chess answered.

"I'd rather not…he's not a nice person and I tried getting him off my tail but he kept following me and he apparently thought the hole had a bottom and was going to catch me down at the bottom but that ended up not happening."

"Oh dear…we'll keep you safe Alice, just let me escort you to the Hatter."

"Oh thank you very much Chess." I replied and as Chess floated I followed him. It wasn't that far until we came to a wind mill and there outside it was a large table where Hatter, March Hare, and Mallumpkin all sat having tea.

Hatter looked up and saw me coming their way and stood up but instead of walking on the table walked around the table to me and picked me up and held me close to him giving me a big hug which I quickly returned. "You finally returned!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I have. I missed you Hatter." I replied not letting go.

"Tarrant, it seems a mean man has followed Alice down the rabbit hole into Wonderland." Turning his attention to me and asked, "What is his name again love?"

"Lowell." I replied holding on to Tarrant.

"Yes Lowell, he is after Alice so it is best we take her to Marmoreal." Chess spoke.

Hatter looked at me and nodded his head. "Okay Sweetling let's go to see the white queen and keep you away from this Lowell creature. But first let's put you in the tea pot so you can change."

I looked at him as he handed me a small bottle of potion that makes you smaller. I had been that small before and I was able to travel by hat so I took the bottle and drank some of the potion and felt my body start shrinking. "There we go and now I can make you a beautiful dress like last time. Light blue I guess since that is your color."

I smiled as he stuffed me into the tea pot like before, but this time it was so I could change not hiding from Stayne. "Okay here you go Sweetling."

The dress fell into the tea pot and quickly changed I knocked on the top of the tea pot and Tarrant picked me up out of the tea pot and whispered, "You look lovely."

"Thank you." I replied. I felt my cheeks start reddening as I blushed. Being with him again was a miracle and being in Wonderland again…let's just say I wouldn't mind staying right now. "Hatter…how long has it been since I left?"

"Five years you were gone not nearly as long last time. Which I am very thankful for, I was starting to worry that you weren't going to come back."

I gave him a look before he tucked me into his pocket and replied, "I couldn't forget you…I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Did ye now?" He spoke with his Scottish accent slipping a little. That little slip sent shivers down my spine I had missed this half mad man ever since I went home. The pocket was as comfortable as last time his body heat resonating from his chest and into my body. "So Tarrant is your true name?" I asked suddenly.

Tarrant looked down into the pocket and replied, "Aye, Tarrant Hightop, ye did not noe that before?"

"Sadly no, that's why I kept calling you Hatter." I replied embarrassed.

He chuckled a little bit and grabbed me up out of his pocket and onto his shoulder, "It shouldn't be much farther to Marmoreal and once we get there we'll get you to normal size but because of this Lowell person we have to have you small so we can hide you fairly quickly."

"Like when you hid me from Stayne in the tea pot." I replied. Tarrant smiled remembering that time five years ago in Wonderland. One thing I remembered about being this small was that Tarrant had a nice gate and when he walked it was nice and smooth. I felt my eyes lids slowly get heavy and I fell again his collar.

"Sleepy there lass?" he asked. I slowly opened up my eyes and looked up at his electric green ones to find them staring at me. I looked around and saw we had stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked.

"Well I don't want you to fall off my shoulder lass that would be a terrible misfortune." He replied.

"I'm fine, how much farther?" I asked.

"Not much farther now, if we had something to ride we would be there by now." He stated.

"Well let's keep moving and if I fall asleep I can sleep in your pocket, you don't have to stop because of me."

Tarrant smiled and said, "Once we get to Marmoreal you'll be the proper Alice size…not that this size doesn't suit you, but your proper size is a good size, it's a great size—

"Tarrant." I spoke and he stopped, "I'm fine." I laughed when he said that, I loved the way he acted. I thought it was so cute! He smiled at me on his shoulder and started back walking again. I looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting but soon after that everything went pitch black because I don't remember anything else.

When I woke up I found myself in a very large white bed…or it was just large because I was around 3 inches tall. I looked around and found Tarrant sleeping in a chair right across from me. I smiled and slid down the blanket to get to the floor. I went running straight to Tarrant and started climbing up his shoe.

"Ye up already?" Asked a voice from above and I saw Tarrant's eyes open and looking down at me.

"When did we arrive here last night?"

"Well Chess came here and told Mirana that we were on our way so she sent the Bandersnatch to pick us up. We got here in the middle of the night." He replied and picked me up, "But now I think we better get Alice to her proper Alice size."

I started laughing and held on to his thumb as he walked through to the castle to get to the kitchen where the queen was already making a cake. "Ah Alice you have finally come back to Marmoreal."

I smiled still holding on to Tarrant's thumb as he lowered me to the table. "The cake should be done." Going over to the oven and found that the cake was and cut me a piece of it, I slowly took a small bite and found myself growing and then felt my clothes start ripping.

"Your majesty…"

"Oh yes," quickly going over to the cupboards she grabbed a table cloth and wrapped it around me. Tarrant had turned around and not looked at me when this had happened; I'm assuming he knew it was going to happen.

"Any news from Lowell?" I asked nervously.

The queen turned around and replied, "The last bit of news I heard was that he was getting lost in the woods trying to find you." Holding the table cloth closer to me I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. I looked behind me and found Tarrant standing there. Leaning back into his touch we felt like one.

"Tarrant I want you to be with Alice at all times." Mirana spoke.

"Aye, that won't be te hard for me." Tarrant replied holding me tighter. "I'll make ye a beautiful blue dress that'll match ye perfectly."

I smiled as he escorted me through the castle to the room where I had once stayed before back when I was to slay the Jabberwocky. "Ye will be safe here. I promise ye that." He whispered.

Still having the table cloth around he left for an instant to go make me a dress that I could wear. To tell you the truth I hope I didn't have to be shrunk, stretched or grow larger than my actual size…it gets tiresome because I have to get a new dress every time. Tarrant came in not too long after he left and had a light blue dress just for me and said, "Try it on and see if it fits."

He left the room for an instant as I put the dress on, it fit perfectly. "Tarrant you can come back in if you like."

Tarrant came in and saw me in the newly made dress. "That looks stunning on you Sweetling." I smiled at him and started walking over to him slowly. When I got to him I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. I must had surprised him at first because he didn't do anything but stand there feeling my lips on his but soon he kissed me back just as passionately. He started running his hands up and down my body feeling my curves under the blue dress.

Ending the kiss I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes as he held me tight. We were just standing there listening to each other breathe when the door flew open. We both looked up quickly and saw McTwisp standing there breathing very fast. "Lowell has made it to the castle we have him in custody but we think its best you stay here."

I looked up at Tarrant whose eyes were turning red and the circles turning black full of rage. "Tarrant it's okay."

"Noe it isn't. He tried to hurt ye, ye need to stay here and I'll take care of him." He spoke deeply in his Scottish accent. I swear he needs to stop doing that when he's mad because it sent shivers down my spine and made me want to do exactly what he said…but I wanted to go with him.

"Tarrant I'm going with you and you can't stop me." I replied pulling away from him.

"Really noe?" He replied giving me a look I smiled and darted past him to go see the queen. "Alice ye come back here!"

I laughed as I entered the throne room and found Lowell on his knees and in chains. "Ah Alice I finally found you."

"Alice ye go back to yer room." Tarrant growled and then he saw Lowell. "So you are the slurking-urpal slackush scrum."

He stepped forward to shield me with his body. "I beg your pardon, what did you just say?"

"Something ye will neva comprehend. Ye tried to hurt my Alice—

"Hold on a second your Alice? She belongs to no one, she didn't marry the man she was supposed to six months ago."

"That was because I didn't love Hamish and there was no way I was going to be with him when I didn't love him. I love Tarrant and I missed him when I left Wonderland last time I was here and I have come back to him. That's why I was leaving the party but you had to come along Lowell and I don't know if you can go back. I know how but you don't, and time freezes here." I spoke as I stepped out from behind Tarrant.

When Tarrant heard me say I loved him I saw the anger leave him and instead of eyes of fury he had the orange green eyes of love. "Oh and do believe I belong with Tarrant and I am his Alice for if anyone called me their Alice I wouldn't even talk to them again."

Tarrant put his hand around my waist and pulled me to his body. Lowell watched us and lowered his head. "You know what is sad Lowell, I didn't tell Margret about your last encounter with Patty…is this the thanks I get?"

"Ye cheated on yer lass?" asked the Hatter in shock.

Lowell looked at me with such anger he lashed out at me. Tarrant grabbed a sword and pointed it to him and growled, "Ye make a movement like that again, I will kill ye."

I looked at Tarrant and then Lowell I wouldn't doubt that he would but I knew Lowell knew that Tarrant was mad and wouldn't believe him. "Take him to the prison cell until I find a use for him." Spoke Mirana.

Tarrant took my arm and started escorting me back to my room. "Alice! Wait until I tell your mother you have been with a mad man without an escort."

"That is if you get back up to the other world." I remarked. Tarrant turned around and glared at the man and I gently took his other hand and led him away trying to get his attention away from Lowell.

"That man is married to yer sister?" he asked when we were nearing my room.

"Sadly yes." I replied. Tarrant shook his head.

"He is a fop. A good for nothing fop." He growled.

"A fop?" I asked I had heard the term before but never really knew what it meant.

"Meaning that he as a better exterior than the inner soul." He replied. When we reached my room he kissed my hand tenderly and turned to leave but I grabbed a hold of his hand not letting him go anywhere.

"Don't go…not yet at least." I whispered.

Tarrant looked at me and followed me into the room. He quickly closed the door and we started kissing each other so passionately we forgot about Lowell and the world around us. Tarrant was the first man I had ever kissed and at this very moment I wanted him to be the very last. Moving off my lips he moved down to my neck and started kissing it tenderly. I made a moaning sound as my body was being aroused.

"Tarrant…" I whispered and moaned. He seemed to like my response and moved back to my lips and licked them tenderly I allowed him entrance into my moist cavern. When he did we battled fiercely with our tongues. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to his, it was like we were one person now. Breaking off the kiss I looked at Tarrant's eyes they were mixed with green and orange and full of passion.

"I love you Tarrant. I love you with all my heart and I never want to leave you again. Wherever you are I'm with you." I whispered feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. My heart was beating so fast I felt like I would faint right there just feeling him and looking into those eyes.

Tarrant smiled and kissed me on the forehead and replied, "I've loved you since the first time I saw your wee little face Sweetling. Then when you came back the second time you had matured into a beautiful young woman. You are a beautiful woman who could choose anyone in Underland or in your world and yet you have chosen me."

"I wouldn't be able to choose anyone else." I stated as I let a few tears fall. Tarrant quickly wiped them away and sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap and held me close. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Then I must be the luckiest man alive." Smiled Tarrant looking down at me and I just held him tighter. He kissed me passionately making it soft and sweet but also a little roughness each time we kissed over and over again.

"Stop him!" we heard a voice outside the door and then a man came running in.

"Lowell!" I cried out seeing Lowell standing there with the chess piece guards after him.

"Ah I thought I would catch you doing something like this Alice, you are a little whore as I suspected." He laughed.

Before I could recollect what was happening Tarrant threw me down onto the bed and attacked Lowell. Lowell wasn't expecting Tarrant to attack the way he did. Tarrant had experience with a sword nearly killed Stayne on the battle field back on Frabjous Day. "What the hell!" yelled Lowell.

"Ye don't call my Alice a bloody whore you filthy up world walking man. You're not supposed to be here!" He threw Lowell to the ground he walked to the corner of the room where the Vorpal Sword was on display. He grabbed it and walked back towards Lowell.

"Oh please sir don't kill me!" cried Lowell.

"Yer speaking to a mad man Lowell, I don't know what yer sayin'." Tarrant growled.

I quickly got up and got in front of Lowell and took Tarrant's face in my hands and started whispering to him trying to calm him down. His eyes were a blood red, I had never seen them this color before and it kind of scared me. "Tarrant. Shhhh, its okay Tarrant. We just need to get him back to my world and we will be rid of him."

"Yeah listen to the sane one!" cried out Lowell.

"Shut up!" yelled Tarrant. I slowly reached for the sword and gently took it from Tarrant's hands.

"Now let's calm down a little bit okay?" I whispered

"He called you a…" I could see in his face the pain he felt when Lowell had called me a Whore. I hugged him tightly burring my face into his chest trying to take his mind off of everything. I felt him slowly put his arms back around me and he laid his chin gently on my head. "Take him back to the world above. Cover the rabbit hole." Tarrant ordered.

The chess pieces obliged and took Lowell out of the castle. The next thing we knew we heard screaming down the hall and then nothing. I looked up at Tarrant trying to make him feel better and make him happy again.

"Alice I'm so sorry you had to see that…I understand if you want to—

I cut him off by kissing him on the lips and then closed the door so we had privacy. "Tarrant I don't care how mad you get you'll always be my Mad Hatter and I'll love you forever until the end of time."

Tarrant looked at me and gave me that wacky smile like he had always done in the past. I couldn't help but smile back. I walked over to him and started undoing his tie and he quickly saw where this was going to go. He swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed and started taking off my dress slowly and carefully wanting me to be okay, wanting me to be comfortable. "Have you ever…"

Tarrant knew what I was going to ask and smiled, "I have but that was a long time ago before you came to Underland. I'll make sure this will be your best experience."

"If I'm with you every time will be my best experience." With that said Tarrant finally got my dress off as well as my corset, stockings and the rest of the stuff I had on. Gazing down at my body he seemed to be frozen in time. "Anything wrong?"

"When? I mean What? Nothing is wrong you're just so beautiful." He replied and quickly started taking off his clothes as fast as he could. Once he was bare naked I looked down and saw his penis fully erected. I got a little nervous knowing where he was going to put it.

"It's okay Sweetling I'll make sure I'm careful I don't want to hurt you at all." He whispered. He crawled on top of me his pale body looking like snow compared to mine and I suddenly felt him start pushing inside of me. Slowly pain erupted through me and Tarrant started kissing me tenderly as he continued to push through until he came to my barrier. He looked down at me and finally pushed. Pain was all over my body now but I tried not to show it, I didn't want Tarrant to feel horrible for what he was doing because the truth of the matter was I wanted him more than he could ever know.

I felt him go farther until he came to his hilt and just stayed there and looked at me. I gave him a smile and brought his face to mine and kissed it tenderly and at that moment he started rocking back and forth creating pleasure as he did so. "Noe I don't want ye to do anything, just sit back and enjoy."

I looked at him and smiled and put my arms around his body feeling him gently rocking. "You know you don't have to treat me as a China doll. I can handle it." And truly I could I had been feeling myself stretch out for him.

"Are ye sure? I don't want to hurt ye Alice." He spoke with love and passion.

"I'm sure Tarrant." I whispered in his ear. With that said he started pounding hard into me, it was such a feeling I had never felt before. My body started to feel different and then all of a sudden there was such a feeling I had to scream out, apparently Tarrant had that same feeling and screamed out as well.

A few hours later we finally had stopped both of us were shaking from the sex we had, my first time having sex and it was the best experience I ever had. I snuggled close to Tarrant and he happily wrapped his arms around me pulling me even closer to his body. The last thing on my mind was Lowell and I had no idea what was going on at the time, maybe the queen was going to send him back to the land above and he could think that it was all a dream.

"What's on yer mind lass?" Tarrant spoke in his Scottish accent.

"Just thinking Lowell should be brought back to the upper world and go crazy thinking if this world is real or not and try to find me."

"Aye that would be a good idea." He kissed me on the forehead and we both fell asleep. When I woke up the next day Tarrant was gone but I knew there had to be an explanation for it. Stretching and finally getting out of bed I got ready to explore the world around me since I was going to be staying here for the rest of my life.

"Alice, ye awake?" Tarrant's voice was muffled from behind the door.

"Yes, where were you?" I replied.

"We took yer advice and Lowell was put in the world where he belongs and he can go crazy if he wants to." I smiled hearing this and finished putting on my dress and answered the door.

"So are you ready to show me around the rest of Underland Tarrant?" I asked.

"Always ready to show you anything my dear Alice." He replied and offered me his arm. We both went exploring the rest of Underland for the rest of the day, talking and just so in love couldn't really think of any better companion we both would rather be with at that time. It was the best decision to make to come back to Underland. Tarrant and I could never be separated our love was too strong and it had been proven when I went back to my world. I had to come back to him and I did and I never again would leave him.


End file.
